


Just Like Me

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: A new girl in Alexandria has many similar traits to Daryl. But Daryl's not sure if that's much of a compliment.





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do an imagine where a new girl joins Alexandria and the others tease Daryl that she could be his sister because she is similar to him in many ways down to the dark hair hanging in her face.
> 
> NSFW: swearing

Alexandria was the closest thing anyone would ever get to normal. And it really was the first time Daryl had ever been in a normal setting. It took some time but he got used to it and embraced it, accepting everyone there as family as he had done with his own group. Still, he rarely made eye contact and the more his thin hair grew, the harder it was to see his face. And that made reading him so much more difficult as his blue eyes spoke more than his mouth. His eyes gave him away every time.

“Think I’m gonna go out on a run,” Daryl declared, “I can see we’re runnin’ low on a few things.”

“You sure you wanna go alone?” Rick asked.

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, throwing his crossbow over his back, “Work better alone anyway. Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

“Alright, alright,” Rick chuckled, “Just watch yourself out there.”

Daryl had been gone for most of the morning and into the afternoon. He’d caught quite a few squirrels and a possum as well. He wanted to stay out longer in hopes of catching something bigger like a deer. But he’d actually done pretty well this time around. Everyone would be plenty fed when he brought this back. And it would be best to get back home before it got dark and he did have a long way to go after driving a little farther than he’d originally planned.

As he headed towards his truck, rustling from the bushes behind him made him come to an abrupt halt, slowly loading up his crossbow. He took a deep breath before whipping his body around, facing a young woman who had a gun pointed at him.

“Drop your gun,” Daryl ordered.

“Not until you drop your crossbow,” the girl said. She was covered in dirt and sweat. Leaves and twigs were tangled up in her greasy hair, her clothes sticking to her body, exposing a stick thin body that clearly hadn’t been given food in days. He almost felt sorry for her. She didn’t look like a bad person, just hungry and tired.

Daryl held his hands up in surrender, relaxing his body so she would feel more at ease, “Look, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. You alone out here?”

The girl narrowed her eyes, lowering her gun slightly, “Yeah.”

“I’m from this place,” Daryl explained, “There’s food and shelter. And a shower. I’m bringing this meat back. You can come with me if ya want.”

“I don’t know,” she muttered, “How do I know this isn’t some kind of trap?”

“I can’t prove it to ya but if ya really don’t believe me, then I’ll just leave right now,” Daryl retorted, “Or you can trust me and come back with me.”

“Fine,” the girl snapped. She checked her gun one last time to ensure she had enough ammo to protect herself. Keeping her gun raised and her guard up, she followed Daryl to his truck. As he tossed his squirrel and possum corpses into the back of his truck, the girl walked around the area surrounding the two of them.

“Would you come on?!” Daryl snapped, “We gotta get back before it gets dark!”

“Fuck off,” she shot back, “I ain’t sure I trust you a hundred percent yet.”

After she did her search and realized they were truly alone, she was satisfied and got into the truck with Daryl, though she remained tense and unsure. Daryl wasn’t going to try and convince her that she didn’t need to be cautious. Hell, he was surprised she’d even agreed to leave with him. Maybe she was just desperate enough that she would take any opportunity to have something to eat and a bed to sleep in. Or she was placing Daryl in a trap of her own. She was almost as unreadable as he was.

Seeing the gates of Alexandria for the first time and seeing that there were actual people inside, she was stunned. Turns out this stranger was telling the truth. However, that didn’t mean she would automatically be welcomed with open arms. When Rick and the others guarding the gate noticed a passenger in Daryl’s truck, they reached for their guns.

“Wait a second,” Daryl snapped, “She’s good, she’s good. She’s already jumpy as it is. Ya wanna make it worse?”

“Who is she?” Spencer inquired.

“Don’t know,” Daryl replied, “Found her while I was headin’ back. She’s got nothin’.”

“She’s got a gun though,” Spencer argued, “You let her keep her gun? I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Fuck off,” Daryl snapped, stepping forward with his fists clenched. With the two men prepared to use their fists, Rick stepped in and pushed them both away from each other.

“Both of you knock it off,” Rick demanded, “Spencer, that girl looks harmless. I mean, look at her. She kinda reminds me of Daryl when I first met him.”

Glenn piped in with a laugh, looking over at the girl still sitting in the truck, “She does!”

“Stop,” Daryl grumbled.

“Are you sure the two of you aren’t related?” Glenn continued, “Her hair even hangs in her face the way yours does.”

“I’m done,” Daryl muttered. He approached the truck, tapping on the window to get the girl’s attention, “You gonna come out or what?”

The girl shrugged, which earned more laughs from Glenn and Rick, “Guess so.”

She opened the door and climbed out of the truck, glaring at everyone surrounding her. Glenn nudged Rick, “It’s like being back in Atlanta all over again.”

Rick smiled and nodded while Daryl cringed and gestured for the girl to follow him. She glanced at Glenn and Rick, frowning in confusion, “What the fuck are those two giggling like schoolgirls about?”

“Nothing,” Daryl said, shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get you some food and some clothes.”

The girl nodded and she reluctantly tucked her gun back into its holster, “Guess I should thank you…ya know…for getting me back here. Don’t think I would’ve lasted much longer out there.”

“I can tell,” Daryl said, “Looks like it’s been weeks since you had somethin’ to eat.”

“Pretty much,” she said, “All I had left was this gun. And even then, I barely had any ammo left. You guys have running water around here?”

“Yep,” Daryl replied, “Shower and everything. Good thing too, ‘cause you really need one.”

“Oh fuck you,” she retorted, “You’re a giving this place the worst first impression right now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daryl scoffed, though he allowed her to see a smirk on his lips, “You’re free to leave at any time.”

“Such an ass,” she whispered. Daryl took her back to the house and sat her down in the kitchen, bringing her some fruit and bread. She ate slowly despite wanting to devour everything in front of her. She didn’t want to overwhelm her stomach.

Daryl took an apple from her bowl of fruit and sunk his teeth into its green flesh, some of its juice dribbling down his chin. He wiped his face with his sleeve as he chewed, watching the girl nibble on her bread. He hated to admit it, but he saw what Glenn and Rick were talking about. She did remind him of himself in the beginning and how he still occasionally behaved. But like him, she couldn’t hide her emotions as they were displayed clearly in her eyes. No words needed to be spoken, it was all in her face.

“So,” Daryl said as he swallowed. She looked up briefly as she popped another piece of bread into her mouth. Now that she was fed, she looked a bit livelier, her eyes wide. He chuckled, gesturing to her with his apple in his hand, “You got a name?”


End file.
